Eres mía, y de nadie más
by Tenshin-no-Tsubasa
Summary: En su corazón no existía ese sentimiento, no existía el amor. Al verla con ese hombre se dio cuenta que ella era suya...y de nadie más.-YuushiXSakuno-NiouXSakuno..Crack Pairing
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Pot no es de mí Propiedad**

* * *

**Eres mía…y de nadie más…**

"_En su corazón no existía ese sentimiento, no existía el amor. Al verla con ese hombre se dio cuenta que ella era suya…y de nadie más"_

**Prologo 1: Ryuzaki Sakuno.**

Todavía era temprano, las clases ni siquiera daban inicio, y ella ya se encontraba allí, mirando con cierta admiración él como esos jóvenes atletas disfrutaban el partido con tanta emoción que no resentían el frío de esa gélida mañana. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar, sentada en una banca muy cerca de dónde las canchas de Tenis se encontraban. Le gustaba ese lugar. Su presencia no molestaba, y aparte, todo se podía ver casi a la perfección. A pesar de que muchos de los titulares se encontraran dentro de partidos en las diferentes canchas, ningún sonido salía del lugar. Para ella, en el momento, todo era silencioso. El viento jugaba un poco con sus trenzas, haciéndole danzar un poco, haciendo que su fleco tapara un poco su mirada, y eso, le incomodaba un poco.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que estaba se estaba esperando, y cuando menos creyó, la campana escolar había dado su aparición. Los que con anterioridad se encontraban jugando en deportes se estaban encaminando a los vestidores para cambiar sus ropas deportivas y ponerse nuevamente su uniforme escolar para encaminarse después a clases. Ella ya no tenía más necesidad en ese lugar, tampoco tenía que esperar a nadie; y sin más preámbulos, se encamino devuelta al instituto escolar.

Mientras caminaba, el aire seguía chocando contra su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar por el frío de este. A pesar de que traía un saco café y unos calentones, no podía evitar el seguir temblando. La primera suposición que le llegó fue que su calor corporal no era mucho, y por ello, no podía calentar bien su cuerpo. Cuando se encontraba dentro del edificio, ya no sintió el mismo frió que hacia afuera, y por ello, se sintió feliz. Retiro con lentitud sus zapatos escolares para después meterlos dentro de su pequeño casillero y retirar sus otros zapatos para ahora poder ponerse esos. Cuando termino todo volvió a tomar su mochila que con anterioridad había dejado en el piso.

Subió las escaleras, ignorando la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor. Al parecer, de lo único que se dio cuenta, fue que ella era la única rara que se encontraba usando un saco aparte de la sudadera escolar. Siguió su camino hasta que se detuvo frente a un salón que decía "1D" y a los segundos, deslizo la puerta dejándola por completo abierto. El salón estaba completamente vació y todavía, estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Ella se sonrió para sí y una vez dentro, cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Se encamino a su pupitre, dejando su mochila sobre este y miró por la ventana. Todavía había varios alumnos que ingresaban dentro del instituto. Aun era hora de entrada, y como de costumbre, todos llegaban tarde mientras que ella era la primera en estar allí dentro.

A los minutos, la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando que más luz entrara al salón. Ella no volteo, ya que ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-Ryuzaki.

Ahora volteó, nada exaltada, nada sorprendida. Actuaba normal.

-Buenos días, Ryoma-kun.- asintió con la cabeza mientras lo saludaba, embozando una corta sonrisa.

Él solo dejo su mirada en la chica por pocos segundos y después, se sentó frente a la chica, tomando su lugar. Sakuno aun lo observaba, pero cuando sintió que el chico se iba a sentir molesto, la retiro al instante y siguió viendo por la ventana.

No paso mucho tiempo después, y todo el salón ya se encontraba inundado en plática. La gente no había tardado en llegar. Cuando su atención se posó frente al salón, se dio cuenta que la maestra ya estaba callando a todos los alumnos ya que su clase estaba por dar inicio.

De allí, ella misma sabía que el día iba ser igual, nada iba a cambiar. Nada de su normal vida se iba a volver interesante.

Deseaba un cambio, pero igual, ella misma creía que algo así sería imposible en su vida.

**Prologo 2: Oshitari Yuushi.**

Los gritos de las fanes aturdían sus oídos, estresándolo por completo. No perdía su estilo, pero no podía evitar el sentirse por completo frustrado. A pesar de que el entrenamiento ya había terminado y que ahora todos los titulares se encontraban cambiándose de vestimenta, los gritos de las mujeres se seguían escuchando. Miró de reojo a sus compañeros, la mayoría se encontraban igual que él, pero ninguno, más que Shishido y Hiyoshi, demostraban en expresiones faciales su completo disgusto.

Su capitán se encontraba apreciándose a sí mismo frente al espejo de su inmenso casillero mientras que Kabaji estaba a un lado de él, cargando ambas mochilas escolares. Y los demás…eran igual, los mismos de siempre. Soltando un suspiro, cerró la puerta de su casillero, tomando su mochila en hombro. Al salir del cuarto, con lo primero que se encontró fue con mujeres. Todas gritando su nombre con amor y admiración. Sonrió de lado, mostrando su coqueta y dominante mirada. Todas soltaron más grito, la mayoría de ellas cayendo a sus pies. Para él, las mujeres eran demasiado simples, creaturas que podrían ser dominadas con simples dulces palabras y seductoras miradas. Él era el _Womanizer_, aquel que se encargaba de su dominación.

Cuando entro al instituto, todo seguía igual. Mujeres como hombres gritando su nombre en admiración. La frustración que sentía no podía incrementar, aunque de hecho, lo hizo. Esa falsa sonrisa seguía postrada en su rostro, mirando a todos de la misma forma.

Cuando subió las escaleras se dio cuenta que no había nadie en los pasillos, y eso, le había extrañado por completo. Siguió su camino, adentrándose en ese silencio que añoraba escuchar desde la mañana. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, un sonido detrás de él se había escuchado y al instante, se detuvo, girando un poco su cabeza para encontrarse con una pequeña chica que sostenía frente a su cara una caja de chocolates. Se lo estaba esperando. Típico de cada mañana.

-Uhm…O-oshitari-s-sama…- arqueó una ceja al ver como la niña movía los labios. Era su primera vez confesándose a un hombre. Se dio cuenta de ello al instante. Su mirada estaba tapada por su carmesí fleco pero lo más notorio era su fuerte sonrojo.

-¿Sí?- sabía lo que quería, pero igual le estaba siguiendo el juego ya que no quería arruinar su pequeña ilusión tan rápido.

-E-este…yo…- sus manos seguían alzadas sosteniendo esa caja de chocolates y él se podía dar cuenta que estaba estrujándola con sus manos por la vergüenza que sentía.

Oshitari, ahora, no pudo evitar el soltar un suspiro. Giro por completo su cuerpo y encaro frente a frente a la menor, la cual, seguía en una disputa mental sobre que decir.

-¿Q-quisiera…s-salir conmigo?- dijo rápido, apretando la mirada. Yuushi no dijo nada, solo miro a esa chica que le acababa de confesar su amor. Otra mujer, otra _cosa_, que se moría por su amor. Sonriendo de lado, posó una de sus manos sobre la barbilla de la chica. Esta, ante el tacto, se sobresalto. Levanto su cristalina y esperanzada mirada para ver fijamente al peli-azul, el cual, aun seguía sonriendo.

-Lo siento,- comenzó diciendo simple, sintiéndose feliz al ver aquella mirada que la chica de corazón destrozado le daba –no tengo ningún interés en ti.- apenas y termino esa oración se adentro a su salón de clases, cerrando la puerta en la cara de la chica, dejándole llorar.

Ese era su trabajo, y casi, su deber. Él era el _womanizer, _aquel que decidía el amor de las mujeres, y si le llegaban a aburrir, solo podía tirarla como la basura que era.

**Prologo 3: Niou Masaharu.**

-Kyaaa!- apenas era en la mañana temprano, y los gritos de temor femeninos ya eran escuchados alrededor del campus de la gran escuela Rikkai.

Las mujeres, que con anterioridad se encontraban en los vestidores femeninos de Tenis, se encontraban saliendo de forma precipitada del lugar. Unas lloraban, mientras que otras no podían el evitar temblar por el gran susto que habían tenido.

Cerca de dónde se encontraban, se escucharon grandes carcajadas. La mayoría de las mujeres voltearon a ver quién era portador de aquella escandalosa y burlesca risa para encontrarse más ni menos que al gran _Trickster_. Habían sufrido una broma del chico y ahora, ellas se encontraban haciendo el ridículo frente a ese chico que parecía disfrutar su sufrir.

-Puri- dijo simple, dejando a las mujeres sufrir por su cuenta.

Otro nuevo día, una nueva broma ocurría. Como era de costumbre. A pesar de que fueran su diversión, una de las mayores prioridades dentro de su vida, comenzaba a sentirse harto. Harto de que siempre tuviera las mismas reacciones, de que siempre fueran las mismas personas. Todos dentro de la escuela Rikkai, o tan siquiera en su mayoría, habían sufrido de sus famosas bromas. Los únicos que todavía eran excluyentes de esa lista eran su capitán, sub-capitán y compañero de dobles. Ya no había entretenimiento. Ahora ya todo era igual y eso le frustraba.

-Niou.- escucho una voz grave llamarle, y con toda la pesadez, levanto la mirada. Sonrió de lado. Sabía que algo faltaba, y ese "algo" acababa de llegar. Yukimura como Sanada se encontraban frente a él, ambos cruzados de brazos. Se sintió un tanto aliviado, ya que Mura no le miraba con la misma seriedad que Sanada.

-¡Yo!- saludo como de costumbre, con una sonrisa casi igual a la del mocoso del equipo.

Ninguno de los dos presentes dijo nada. Niou dejo de sonreír.

-¿Qué acaso no pueden seguirme el juego antes de mi castigo?- cuestiono, recibiendo una frustrada mirada de Sanada.

-Nos han informado que es la doceava vez en la semana que haces bromas de mal gusto al equipo femenino de Tenis…- comentó Yukimura, soltando un suspiro.

-Un nuevo record, ¿no lo crees, Yukimura-buchou?

-Estás haciendo del equipo una vergüenza, Niou.- Sanada por fin había hablado, su voz mostrando molestia.

Niou ahora se cruzo de brazos, poniéndose frente a Sanada. Y en menos de lo que se imagino, su cara había sido volteada con mucha brusquedad. Sanada le había dado una bofetada por sus actos.

-Niou,- otra vez era Yukimura, esta vez un tanto más calmado. -¿Acaso te gusta tanto meterte en problemas para que Sanada haga eso?

El peli-plateado miro la cara de preocupación de su capitán, y luego la regreso al molesto Sanada. Con la manga de su chamarra de titular limpio un poco de la sangre que caía por su barbilla y volvió a sonreír.

-Fue lindo haber hablado con ustedes, pero si me disculpan.- realizo una baja reverencia, como si fuera un caballero despidiéndose de una dama, y después se marcho. Dejando al capitán como sub-capitán un tanto molestos otra vez.

Niou seguía caminando por el campus escolar, de en vez en cuanto recibiendo miradas curiosas o de odio de las personas por las que pasaba a los costados. Seguía pensando en lo que Mura le había comentado, y él mismo, siéndose honesto, no sabía del porque siempre él deseaba meterse en innecesarios problemas.

Cuando creyó tener la respuesta, se detuvo en su lugar. Quizá…lo hacía ya que deseaba un cambio, buscaba a cualquier costo un cambio en su maldita vida. Sí, eso era…

* * *

Bien...para comenzar con los comentarios de este nuevo fic: ¡Lo siento! Se que en la historia de Niou como la de Yuushi insulto a las mujeres, mostrandolas como simples juguetes del hombre y coas así...pero...así es como yo creo que ellos piensan de nosotras, no que sea verdad...así que si insulte a alguien, espero me perdonen (y de cierto modo, mientras escribia esto yo también me senti un tanto ofendida, pero tenía que escribirlo).

Siguiendo con lo demás...

¿Alguien conoce el anime de Durarara! Bueno, si no, se los recomiendo, es una muy buena serie que apenas lleva 18 capitulos pero sigue transmitiendose ^^. *cough cough* Como sea, ese no era mi punto. Si es que lo han visto, creo que habrán notado que me baso un poco en su historia, o del como son dos episodios (los de Ryugamine Mikado y Sunohara Anri) pero no soy plagio! . Solo me baso un poco, pero no los copeo, así que...si les hayan parecido, no los comparen...sino me sentire que estoy copeando la trama de algo u.u

Bien, creo que estos son todos los comentarios del momento. Si tienen alguna duda o blah blah, no duden en preguntar encontes XD.

Mata Raishuu~


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no es de mí propiedad.**

**

* * *

Capitulo 1:**

**-Ryuzaki Sakuno-**

Se encontraba caminando detrás de ese grupo de chicos, cuidando su distancia para no chocar contra ninguno de estos. Cada quién hablaba de temas que les gustara o de lo primero que les llegara a la mente, mientras que ella, callada y reservada mirando sus espaldas. A ella, realmente no le importaba esa situación, ya que después de todo era la de casi diario. Levanto su brazo, posando frente a su rostro su muñeca, revelando su pequeño reloj rosado. Revisó la hora. Eran apenas las seis de la tarde. El atardecer ya se encontraba cayendo, y el cielo lucia más hermoso que días anteriores, los colores del sol siendo combinados con el azulado del día y el oscuro de la noche. Embozó una corta sonrisa para sí, deseando haber tenido en el momento su móvil para poder tomarle una foto y conservar el recuerdo.

Habían llegado a un parque y frente a una fuente todo el mundo se detuvo. Todos se encontraban despidiéndose y ella seguía callada sentada en una orilla apartada de la fuente. Hubo dos personas que gritaron su nombre, despidiéndose de ella, y esta solo asentía con la cabeza en forma de despedida, pero jamás se atrevió a llamar sus nombres. No tenía derecho; eran casi meros extraños. Pasaron los minutos y ya todos se habían marchado, menos ellos dos. Aquel chico alto, de seria mirada y cabellera café seguía con ella en el parque. Ambos separados por una gran distancia, ambos en silencio, ninguno de los dos mirándose a la cara.

Aquel silencio termino cuando el mayor suspiro, y esta vez, Sakuno volteó a verle. Sus inocentes ojos reflejando el atardecer.

-Es hora de irnos a casa.- dijo de forma seca, tomando nuevamente su mochila sobre su hombro, comenzando a caminar.

Sakuno dio un corto salto, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo un poco su falda, tomó la manija de su mochila y siguió detrás de su mayor, esta vez a sus costados.

Seguían como en un principio, ninguno de los dos comentando nada, pero eso era algo que no les importaba. Se entendían de aquella forma, aparte de que ninguno de los dos sabría sobre algún tema que fuera de su mismo interés. Pero aun así, ella no se podía acostumbrar, era demasiado…bochornoso, diría ella.

Dando una vuelta por la esquina, se encontraron con otra calle larga, pero esta al final no tenía salida. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al final, topándose con una gran casa que tenía un estilo antiguo, como esas casas que normalmente se podían encontrar dentro de la ciudad de _Kyoto_. Tezuka se le adelantó, sacando de su bolsillo un llavero con una que otra llave. Una vez la puerta abierta, se movió hacia un costado, dejando que Sakuno entrara primero. Actuando como un verdadero caballero. Sakuno le agradeció con un leve movimiento de la cabeza e ingreso a la casa. Tezuka le siguió y al final el cerro la puerta.

-Puedes ir a acomodar tus cosas,- comentó cortante, depositando su mochila de Tenis en el piso junto al sofá. –Hoy me toca hacer la comida, recuerda bajar a tiempo.

Ella simplemente asintió con lentitud la cabeza, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Al llegar a su pequeña y descolorida habitación dejo su mochila caer sobre el suelo, ella ahora tomando asiento sobre su suave cama. Se quedo así por un tiempo y después se paró, encaminándose a su ropero para poder sacar unas cuantas prendas y poderse cambiar. Era mejor cambiarse de una vez, ya que sabía que a Tezuka no le gustaba que le hicieran esperar con la comida en la mesa. Y apenas se puso un short y una simple camisola de vestir, salió de su habitación y bajo al comedor para encontrarse con el castaño sentado en la mesa.

Dando una corta reverencia, se sentó en le mesa junto a él, tomando los pasillos en manos y agradeciendo por la comida que el chico había especialmente preparado.

Ambos comieron el silencio. No era cómo si uno de dos tuviera algún tema interesante en mente, y también, después de todo, todas las tardes en que ambos comían eran en silencio. Cuando Tezuka terminó de comer, se paró en silencio, acomodando todos sus platos juntos y los llevo al fregadero, disponiéndose a lavarlos. Sakuno le observó por un solo momento, y ella se dedicó también a terminar sus alimentos.

**-Niou Masaharu-**

Suspiró.

¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía que pasar lo mismo? Comenzaba a cuestionarse, sintiéndose un tanto frustrado.

Ambos chicos que se encontraban junto a él seguían peleando, discutiendo por ver quién era el mejor en un tonto videojuego de pelea, y mientras tanto, el estaba en medio escuchando cada artículo que mediante pasaban los segundos se volvían cada vez más patéticos. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez de una forma más ruidosa para que ambos jóvenes se percataran de que estaba cansado de su discusión. Y sí se habían percatado de ello, ya que ambos habían guardado momentáneamente silencio, cuestionándole con la mirada.

-¿Sucede algo, Niou-senpai?- el moreno le pregunto, cuestionándole de la forma más inocente posible.

-¡Vamos Niou, tienes que ayudarme en esto!- el pelirrojo se quejó, comenzando a actuar nuevamente como un pequeño niño de primaria.

Posó una de sus manos en su ojo izquierdo, moviendo un poco la cabeza de forma desaprobatoria. Cada vez que estos dos chicos actuaban de forma infantil, él mismo comenzaba a sentirse cómo si fuera su padre y esa idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Podrían ustedes dos idiotas callarse de una vez por todas?- sabía que si mostraba su lado enojado, ellos acatarían ordenes; luego ellos no desearían también sufrir alguna de sus famosas bromas.

-¡Hubiera cerrado la boca desde hace rato si Marui-senpai no hubiera comenzado diciendo que era mejor que yo!- Akaya exclamó, recibiendo una mirada un tanto amenazante del pelirrojo.

-Pues lamento decirte esto, pero esa es la verdad.- se cruzó de brazos, mofándose ante el peli-negro que cada vez parecía más enojado. –Deja de ser una niñita y admite que perdiste justo y claro en ese juego; esa es la única forma con la que podrás hacerme callar.

Seguían discutiendo, incluso a pesar de que había puesto muy claro que las cosas podrían ponerse feas si ellos continuaban. Ignorando momentáneamente su pelea, comenzó a pensar en algún buen truco que pudiera, y de seguro, hacerles callar. Simplemente no entendía que tan malo podría ser el perder un simple y ridículo juego. Aunque en cierta perspectiva, entendía que en el orgullo del Rikkai la derrota no era una opción, mucho menos era una sugerencia; en sí, esa palabra simplemente no cabía en su diccionario.

-Marui…Akaya…- se detuvo en su camino, una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. Ambos jóvenes que había mencionado con anterioridad también se detuvieron, mirándole curioso de perfil.

-¿Qué sucede, Niou?

-¿Están seguros que desean seguir con esta ridícula pelea frente a mí?- preguntó, tratando de usar la voz más amable que pudiera tener.

-¡Niou-senpai es el testigo de esto, por eso seguimos discutiendo por saber quién es el mejor!- Akaya comentó. Niou no pudo evitar el sonreír más.

Marui había notado con tanta claridad aquella sonrisa que se había posado en su rostro que su cuerpo casi y por instinto retrocedió un corto paso.

-Mocoso, creo que mejor y dejamos esto para después…- el pelirrojo miró a su Kohai, sus ojos teniendo un corto brillo de suplica, el cual esperaba que el chico entendiera a la perfección. El moreno simplemente enfocó sus verdes ojos sobre su mayor, y después arqueó una ceja de forma burlona.

-¿Así que Marui-senpai por fin decidió admitir su derrota?- le sonrió. Marui se limitó a guardar silencio, no queriendo articular otra palabra ya que conocía a la perfección a su amigo el Trickster, y cuando tenía esa sonrisa en rostro, era mejor hacer lo que él deseara y sin quejas.

-Akaya,- Niou volvió a hablar, después de haberse mantenido callado por unos segundos. Él chico le volteó a ver. –Sí no quieres que Sanada ni Mura-buchou se enteren de que volviste a reprobar la materia de inglés, te recomiendo que cierres la boca de una vez por todas.- finalizo, embozando una victoriosa sonrisa ya que Akaya cerró la boca de inmediato.

Después de esa charla, cada quién tomó su camino a casa. Niou se fue por la izquierda, mientras que ambos siguieron derecho por un tramo más. Mientras iba en silencio por fin en su camino, logró percatarse que nuevamente tuvo que amenazar a sus propios miembros de equipo para que hicieran lo que él deseaba. Pero después de todo, su trabajo era tener todo tipo de información negativa sobre cada persona para poder usarla tarde o temprano en su contra.

Sí, ese era el deber del Trickster del Rikkai, y lo seguiría siendo hasta el día de su muerte.

**-Oshitari Yuushi-**

-Sigo sin entender el que hago aquí…- dijo, mirando de forma aborrecida a su amigo el pelirrojo, quién parecía más feliz que nunca.

Después del entrenamiento, su compañero de dobles le había comentado que tenía un lugar importante al que asistir, pero cómo no deseaba ir sólo, él personalmente le había pedido si quería acompañarle. Al principio, creyó que era un lugar ridículo, el cual sería tan aburrido como todos los otros lugares que Gackto siempre deseaba ir, y al final tuvo razón. Y ahora no podía evitar el varias veces cuestionarse el cómo o el porqué había cedido a acompañar al joven acróbata.

Se encontraban en el zoológico, caminando por entre cada ventanilla de animales. (N/A:: no sé cómo sean los zoológicos de sus ciudades, pero en el que está en Hermosillo, los animales, en su mayoría, están detrás de unas ventanas.) Hubo veces en que Gackto se iba, para luego aparecer dentro de un lugar el cual se suponía que estaba fuera de los límites para turistas, y para luego ser sacado a la fuerza por una de las personas que se encargaban del mantenimiento del lugar.

Caminó con cierta flojera dónde el chico se encontraba, para ahora darse cuenta que estaba haciendo innecesarias acrobacias con un grupo de monos. Estaba llamando mucho la atención. Sí Gackto le hubiera dicho que irían a un lugar cómo este para que él hiciera…ese tipo de cosas…se hubiera negado de inmediato y sin siquiera considerarlo dos veces.

-¡Yuushi!- su amigo el cereza gritó su nombre, alzando una mano como si le incitara ir a su lado. Sólo se acercó un poco al lugar, pero no se adentró a ese campo de monos en dónde su amigo se encontraba. Gackto, al ver que su amigo no se adentraba a dónde el estaba, realizo un corto puchero, y salió del lugar. El público que antes le estaba admirando con anterioridad también se quejo, y a los segundos se fue dispersando para ver los demás tipos de animales que había en el lugar.

-Mou, Yuushi…- se quejó, el puchero siendo esta vez más infantil que antes. -¿Por qué no quisiste ir allá conmigo? ¡Era demasiado divertido!

-No le halló lo divertido en socializar, si es que así se le puede llamar, con los monos.- dijo simple, recibiendo ahora una entristecida mirada del chico.

-¡Pero lo hubieras hecho por mí!- exclamó.

-Venir a este tipo de lugar contigo es algo que ya hice por ti.- esa oración le iba a hacer callar, estaba muy seguro de ello. De los tres años que ellos dos llevaban jugando como pareja de dobles, el chico de cabellera roja jamás había logrado ganarle en una pelea de palabras. Él siempre resultaba tener la razón.

-Maldición…- dijo por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada del Tensai de su instituto.

Soltó una corta risa, una que no iba a ser claramente captada por su amigo. -¿Y ahora qué, Gackto?- le preguntó, teniendo un tono divertido.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí, Yuushi!

Y siguieron así, toda la tarde hasta que la noche cayó y ambos tuvieron que irse a sus respectivos hogares sin antes otra pelea por ver quién tenía la razón y quién no, la cual claramente él había ganado sin esfuerzo alguno. Su camino de regreso a su casa fue corto y silencioso, ya que él vivía un poco cerca del zoológico al cual había asistido junto a su amigo Gackto. Toda la semana había sido de pasear con él a cualquier parte que este tuviese en gana, y el día de hoy él podía admitir que había sido sumamente aburrido. Pero mientras él no se consiguiera una nueva novia, Gackto aclaró que no le dejaría en paz; y hasta el momento había cumplido muy bien con su palabra.

No entendía del porque tanto esfuerzo del cereza para que él consiguiera una novia, si él sabía a la perfección que ese tipo de relaciones que él sostenía eran momentáneas, nada serias, sin sentimientos de por medio. Eran tan solo una cosa de dos días para sí diversión propia. Pero últimamente, debía admitir, las mujeres no estaban dentro de su cabeza. Finalmente había perdido momentáneo interés por ellas.

* * *

-suspiro...- Honestamente, en realidad no sé si tarde mucho o poco en la actualización de este fic, pero que importa ^^-

Bien~tengo algo que decir, lo cual creo que tendré muchas quejas al respecto (senpai...). Úlimamente he tenido una obcesión por Gundam Seed, y desde que lo termine he andado con un proyecto de ese anime, y ese proyecto es la razón principal por la cual no había podido continuar con ningun fic. Pero reciví un nuevo review de Lady Atobe-san, y ella hizo que me acordara que este fanfic existía XD. Y como ya tenía la mitad escrita, me dedique a terminarlo esta noche.

Bueno, por lo del principio con Sakuno y Tezuka...ya saben, es el inicio del fic, así que no esperen que todas las dudas sean solucionadas desde un principio. Todo a su tiempo, recuerden bien eso! Bueno, mis agradecimientos a las...uh...cuatro personas que comentaron y a Lady Atobe-san por recordarme que debía de continuar con el fic y blah blah blah.

Oh sí, aparte de eso de mi proyecto raro que tengo...si es que llego a subir algo la proxima semana será algo milagroso, ya que el 2 de agosto regreso a la escuela y la semana entrante andaré ocupada con los malditos tramites para prepa y blah blah blah (adoro mi blah ^^)

Suerte y felices vacaciones~(a los que todavía tienen...)


End file.
